On a snowy Christmas Eve
by sas.90
Summary: On a snowy Christmas Eve... Cole teaches Paige how to iceskate. Hilarity and fluff ensue. Have a Merry Christmas:


**Just some Paige/Cole X-mas fluff for you all. I'm really bad at ice-skating so yeah, that's where I got my inspiration from. Just wish there was a Cole to teach me! Lol. Merry Christmas all of you (and a happy New Year).**

**Ya dn't need to review. But it would be a nice christmas present. Yet I appreciate it anyway if you're taking the time to read this story.**

**Disclaimer is unneccessary because Charmed ended a while ago. Obviously!**

* * *

**On a snowy Christmas eve.**

''No no no no no. Wait..''

Silence.

And then a high-pitched yelp.

''Cole! Don't let go. I said don't let go. No I.. - '' Her protests stopped when she fell back on her behind, her jeans clad legs stretched out in front of her, her gloved hands on the ice and an unimpressed look on her delicate features.

Cole's masculine laugh filled the air and he made his way over to the woman sitting on the ice.

''You've got to be the worst ice-skater I've ever seen.'' He told her and held out his hand to pull her back onto her iceskates. Paige shot him a death glare and eventually accepted his bare hand. She allowed him to pull her back onto her feet carefully and the instant she was standing back up she grabbed his arms and clung onto them for dear life.

''You're never going to learn holding onto me. Relax, just take my hands.''

''Don't tell me what to do. I've got enough bruises already I don't want any more of them.'' Paige took a deep breath to calm herself down and then slowly and utterly carefully she first took her boyfriend's right hand and then soon his left hand followed. A small smile crossed his handsome face and he squeezed her smaller hands reassuringly.

''Don't worry. I've got ya. I'll catch ya.'' He said and kissed the top of her nose and she smirked while shaking her head. Some snowflakes fell from her hair and floated to the ice.

''You said that the last time. I'm telling you now. _Don't_ let go.''

Cole just shrugged in response and started moving backwards slowly, making sure she would be able to keep up with him. Tentatively Paige moved her right foot forwards. And then her left foot. She was actually moving forward this time and Cole kept holding onto her hands making sure that she wouldn't go off balance and land on her back or behind again.

''There you go. Told you it wasn't hard.'' Smiling he picked up pace a little and Paige smiled her hope growing. Maybe she would learn how to iceskate after all.

Earlier that day she'd complained about not knowing how to do it and Cole had insisted on teaching her. After some convincing and mainly some blackmailing Paige had agreed to let him teach her. But only if he would wear a christmas hat while he was teaching her and that promise he'd kept. The tiny bell on the tip of the red coloured hat tinkled happily as Cole looked around to make sure they wouldn't bump into anyone and Paige found that it lit her up from the inside. Not only because it looked funny, but also because she felt special. She knew Cole couldn't care less about christmas. He'd never celebrated it, being a Demon and all, but he was adjusting.

For her.

''Wait, Cole watch out!'' Too late.

Cole turned his head to see another man skating towards him at full speed, not being able to stop. And before he knew it they collided with each other and just a second later he found himself sliding across the ice and hitting the side of the course and coming to a stop. He looked around, confused and noticed his girlfriend still standing on the very same spot. The look on her face changed from worry to amusement and soon she was laughing at him and couldn't seem to stop.

Cole rolled his eyes and struggled to sit up while she slowly, but surely, skated towards him. Her legs dangerously wobbly.

''Look I can do it!'' Her ego increased more and more as she neared her boyfriend who was still sitting down on the ice, but then the look on her face changed to horror as she realized that she didn't know how to stop.

''Oh.. Cole how do I – no!'' Cole's eyes widened when she slid towards him and he quickly covered his head with his arms to prevent himself from getting hurt in stead of making sure she didn't fall hard on the ice.

A bump and a crack and she was lying next to him, face down on the ice.

Cole slowly removed his arms and looked over at his girlfriend whose shoulders were shaking and his tongue darted out to moisten his dry lips. Was she crying?

''Paige? Baby are you okay?'' He reached out to touch her, but before he could she rolled onto her back. Her eyes were sparkling and her white teeth showing. She was laughing again and Cole smiled. Of course. He should've known she found it all hilarious.

This was Paige after all.

''You said you'd catch me.'' She giggled and attempted to sit up only to give up a moment later and stare at the snowflakes that were falling from the air and onto her face.

''Paige. You would've broken both my arms if I'd tried to catch you.''

''I could have a severe concussion because of you.''

''Of course, hun. Wanna grab a hot chocolate?'' Paige smiled at him and Cole got to his feet while she sat up.

''With whipped cream?''

''With whipped cream. C'mon, my hands are freezing.'' He smiled down at her and helped her to her feet for the 6th time that evening yet he didn't mind.

She made him happy.

No doubt that this was the best Christmas Eve he'd ever had and he was sure that next year's Christmas Eve would be even better.


End file.
